This invention relates to switch assemblies. More particularly, it relates to switches for use in providing singals for use by solid state electronic logic circuitry devices. These switches typically have a sandwich or laminar construction and include a keyboard layer and one or more printed circuit board layers which coact with the keyboard to provide the switching signals. While switches of this type are available in a myriad of forms, and while they are generally satisfactory in providing the desired signals for use by the solid state logic devices, they are limited in their applications. Specifically, prior art switches either embody some degree of structural rigidity which inhibits the environments in which they can be mounted; or they are not totally sealed with a resultant limitation on application environments; or they fail to provide a positive tactile contact signal to the operator with the result that they cannot be used in the many environments in which such a positive tactile signal is essential.